When You Have Nowhere To Go
by MaximumMadFan
Summary: This is NOT a Max spin off I just had a brain child and liked it. This is a story about a girl who has wings but no one knows except her mother. Except when a friend catches her going for a night flight. Then things get crazy and she must fix it. Can she?
1. Night Flight And A Movie

_**Kind of like Maximum Ride only this has nothing to do with those books.**_

_**"When you get back don't forget to pick up your brother at Ryan's." My mother said as I grabbed my jacket and ran out the door yelling back a swift "Kay!"**_

_**I ran down the sidewalk and through the street as I headed for my friend Tiff's so we could watch a movie at the megaplex down the road.**_

_**I ran as watched the people as I passed them on my way. Many of them were strangers but some were people who knew me from when I was a baby. I waved and sent a passing greetings to them as I ran and quickly spanned the distance from my house to Tiff's in a few minutes.**_

_**I slowed to a jog as I reached her door and knocked whilst rocking on my heals from the adrenaline running through my veins.**_

_**She opened the door and let me in because she wasn't quite ready yet. "Come, ON!!!!!!!!!! Could you not be ready just once when I get here or am I doomed to wait for you forever."**_

_**"Your doomed!" She yelled from the bathroom as she was finishing her makeup. "Besides there is the possibility that Finn will be there. Don't you want to be cute when he sees you?" She said knowingly. I grumbled under my breath before replying with; "Yeah well I gave myself enough time to make myself cute earlier, and besides don't you think he will think us incompetent if we are late AGAIN!?"**_

_**I waited for a few more minutes before she came out looking stunning as usual. It always sickened me that she was so pretty.**_

_**"How do I look?" She said twirling around so I could see her. "You look sickening now LET"S GO!!!!!!" She knew what I meant and giggled as we ran out the door.**_

_**I sped ahead of her knowing that annoyed her because I was the fastest girl in school, or so said my track coach. We arrived at the theater and everyone was waiting out front for us. They all looked our way and I just glanced over at Tiff so they understood.**_

_**We all grouped inside and bought our tickets for the movie. Finn was in fact there and Tiff kept giving me "Look-at-him-you-fool" looks until I finally walked over to him and said;" Hey Finn." He turned towards me and smiled, I swooned. "Hey, Vie, I didn't know if you were going to make it." I looked back at Tiff and replied;" Yeah Tiff took forever getting ready. I was practically dragging her the whole way here just to be on time." He said with a nervous giggle at the end. He just smirked and glanced at her which earned me a "you-are-so-dead-later" look from her. We both laughed.**_

_**"Hey Vie, would you mind sitting next to me during the movie? Jason always talks through the whole thing and I don't know any of the other people here." He said looking at his shoes. I blushed. "Sure,Tiff acts better when I'm not around anyways, or so she says." I said with a big stupid grin on my face. He smiled at me as held the door for me as we walked in.**_

_**After the movie Tiff cornered me in the bathroom. "SO!" she practically screeched in my face. "So what? we just watched the movie. We only talked like once and it was because the guy next to him apparently didn't care for the movie because he fell asleep and was leaning on his shoulder, so we were stuffing candy in his was GREAT!"I said giggling in remembrance.**_

_**"What?! No smooching during the love scene? No hand holding when the guy died? What kind of girl are you?" She asked in a flabbergasted tone.**_

_**"The smart kind, I don't want things to get weird, I like him and if we started to do things like hand holding and smooching, things would get really weird really fast." I said escaping her claws. and walking out to the lobby. He was there talking to Jason but trotted over when he saw me, a big smile on his face.**_

_**"Hey Vie, Jason is having a party on Saturday, and I was just thinking that maybe you would like to come." He said, his face down but looking up at me through his hair.**_

_**I was stunned for a second. "Sure, I would love to." His smile grew. "You can bring a friend if Tiff wants to come too. See you then I guess."**_

_**"Aren't you going out to dinner with us?" I asked knowing that Jason had planned for everyone to chip in for dinner. "Nah, I have to get home and help my mom out with some stuff." He said with little enthusiasm.**_

_**"Oh, okay, well then I guess I'll see you Saturday." I said. "Great! see ya." He said before turning around and smacking Jason's hat off of his head and running outside. I laughed as he ran, not realizing Tiff was right behind me.**_

_**"You and Finn, sittin in a tree, K I S S I N G." She said in a perfect singsong voice. "Shut up!" I said tugging on her hair. " I just thought it was funny."**_

_**"Riiiight." She said sarcastically and rolling her eyes.**_

_**I gave her a glare and poked her in the ribs making her gasp in shock. Then we started a poke fest in the theater until we heard laughing and looked to see everyone staring at us. She gave me one last poke and then ran back into the bathroom leaving me there as they laughed. I smiled an embarrassed smile and walked into the bathroom. Once inside I saw a nearly balling Tiff laughing her BUTT off, Gasping for air.**_

_**I whacked her on the back of the head and walked out so we could all go out to dinner.**_

_**Later after dropping Tiff off at her house I said goodnight to my mother and ran upstairs. I walked into my room stripped off my clothes and got into track pants and a sweater with slits down the back and jumped out my three story back window.**_

_**My wings unfurled and I began to soar into the sky for a night flight. I was completely unaware of the boy standing on the sidewalk watching me with amazement.**_

_**Okay, you are probably wondering "WHAT THE...." At this moment so I will explain. I was born with wings. A lone scientist was posing as a doctor to further his own personal experiments. Only the scientist who did it to me was killed, leaving my parents with a choice. They chose to keep me a secret. But how many other children did he mess with? And were they like me? Would I ever find them? Or am I just all alone. A freak among normal people cursed to keep myself a secret. I am who I am and my wings are part of that.**_

_**Well, after a minute I looked down and saw the boy watching the amazing flying girl and realized I was now in deep crap. I divebombed and landed in some trees behind my neighbors house knowing that if I was still he wouldn't be able to see me.**_

_**He ran around back to find me and stopped under the tree. "He..hello?" He said timidly. "I saw you flying around. Who are you?" He was looking hard at every tree branch. I was trying not to make a sound. Breathing was on the minimum and I still felt like he could hear me.**_

_**He looked at all of them and then his eyes fell on the branch I was on and I stiffened. He paused on it and started to climb. I nearly peed my pants.**_

_**What now? What do I do? Expose myself and let him know or fly away as fast as I could? I realized that I wasn't breathing and took a staggering breath. He paused again then continued to climb. He was only ten feet below me now. I was wearing all black but I had a few stray blond hairs poking out of my hoodie.**_

_**He stopped and sat on a branch six feet below and to my right. "I won't tell anyone you know. I think it's awesome!" He said with almost a giddy voice." I can see you ya know? I just can't tell who you are." He said with a smile as he cocked his head to the side.I could see him perfectly with my enhanced rapter vision. "You can trust me. I would never hurt anyone." He said with a serious tone.**_

_**"I can't" I whispered so he could hear me but not tell who I was. The baggy clothes helped also. He nearly fell off of his branch when I spoke.**_

_**"You are there! I almost though you were another branch for a second." Dag it!!!!!!! He almost gave up! I am SO Grounded for this.**_

_**"Do I know you? I know someone from the building across the street. Does she know who you are?" He was excited now. I wanted to tell him.**_

_**"I can't tell you." Said in a whisper again masking my voice with a little help from my syrinx.**_

_**He was leaning forward now trying to see me but not wanting me to fly off without him finding out who I was. I could tell from his movements that he was being careful.**_

_**"So........." He said in an awkweird sort of tone."Do I call you shadow or what?" He said with a smirk. I smirked too, Finn was always trying to make a joke in an awkweird situation.I thought about it for a second trying to come up with a nickname he could call me. "Syren." I said not knowing what else I could use. The syren being the only mythological creature I could think of.**_

_**"Cool. So Syren, Why are you hiding? It's not like people would hate you. You are amazing! How could they think anything different?" I wanted to hug him but I stayed where I was and leaned harder against the tree and tried not to cry. "They do think I am a freak. They tried to kill me once. They think I am an abomination and That I am too powerful and dangerous because of my abilities. Or they try ad catch me and make me their property and experiment on me." I said mainly with my syrinx, my voice dripping with venom.**_

_**He sat there in silence for a moment in shock. "they thought you were an abomination? Their crazy! And you are nobodies property. You are a person. A free person with freewill to do as you please when you please unless it's against the law. I hate stupid people!" He said hitting the tree with a fist.**_

_**I did start to cry then and he heard me sniffle. "Don't cry. I could never think something as amazing as you was anything but fantastic. I only wish you could be as free as you should be." He said with such sincerity. "Thanks Finn. That means alot." I said.**_

_**His eyebrows shot up. "You know my name?" I gasped. I had said his name. What NOW?**_

_**There was nothing else to do but show him who I was. I stood and he thought I was going to leave. "Don't go! please. I like talking to you." I jumped from my perch twenty feet from the ground and snapped my White-blond wings and coasted to a stop on the ground with my head down and waited for him to climb down the tree.**_

_**He jumped the remaining six feet to the ground and stood there not wanting to spook me.**_

_**He took a step towards me and stopped. Then he took another he was only a few feet from me. He took one more step and he was right infront of me. I stiffened as he raised his hand And touched the lip of my hoodie and pulled it back revealing my face.**_

_**He stopped breathing and just froze with his hand on my hoodie still, just staring at my face.**_

_**I looked up and saw his face of shock as he took a step back and fell on his butt. "Breathe." I said and he took a deep breath almost choking**_

_**himself as he did. "Vie?!" He said staring at me.**_

_**I sat on the ground at eye level with him. "Yes, I am the girl with wings. I have been hiding from the world for my whole life. You are the first person to see me of my volition. I am an avian hybrid." I said with an informative tone.**_

_**"You have wings and you are not the most popular kid in school?" He said with a sort of unbelieving tone. I almost panic'd. "You can never tell anyone! Do you understand me? NEVER! If you told I would be forced to move half way across the globe and start all over again. I won't let that happen no matter how good a friend you are." I said sitting bolt upright and looking him in the eye. He gave me a look of fear and then his look turned almost tender."I would never tell anyone. I was just voicing my thoughts out loud." He sounded genuine but I was taught to be careful to the point of near paranoia.**_

_**I stood and he got up shakily.**_

_**"By the way. What were you doing outside of my house at this time of night? Your house is in the opposite direction isn't it?" I asked.**_

_**He got a sheepish look across his face and looked at me through his hair. "I was uh........ I figured you would be coming back from dinner around now and thought I would ask you to go to the party with me as a...... date." He said running his fingers through his hair and looking at his sneakers like they were the most interesting thing in the world.**_

_**"Oh. Uh... I would love to." I said sort of stunned. He snapped his head up and smiled. "Awesome." He was bouncing on his healies.**_

_**He looked at my shoulder like he was trying to see my wings and then he saw me looking and looked back at his sneakers.**_

_**I sighed. "Would you like to see them?" I asked. He grinned at me again and nodded furiousely. "Well, I can't show you here there are too many windows. Can you climb into my room?" I asked with a blush assaulting my face. He looked at my window and the fire escape and nodded again.**_

_**I jumped up and grabbed the ladder fifteen feet off the ground and pulled it to the ground for him. He looked at me like I had two heads. I laughed a small laugh and climbed up and into my room. He foolowed me in and I closed the window and curtains.**_

_**He scanned my room and I blushed again. It looked like three boys lived in it. Oh well.**_

_**He looked at me ezpectantly and I situated my wings so they were behind the slits and then extended them to their full twenty feet span. My primarys touching the wall on either side of my room. And the light from my lamp shining on the underside feathers.**_

_**He gasped and stared in astonishment. "You know it isn't polite to stare."I teased. He looked back at my face and then HE blushed.**_

_**"Could...could I touch them?" He asked looking like he wanted nothing more in the world. I nodded and he reached his hand out and stroked the feathers on the top of my left wing sending a shiver down my spine and making me twitch my wings. He looked like he was about to die of excitement. I couldn't help but laugh. He looked back at me and laughed also.**_

_**Then I heard a sound outside my window and turned around pulling my wings in so fast it was like they were never there. HE stared at my back wide eyed and I started for the window.**_

_**I crept over to the curtain and ripped it back to reveal........ Tiff.**_


	2. When your world is upsidedown

Hey, The author here, I just wanted to say that if you have suggestions, PLEASE voice them. I am trying to get into the routine of writing

twice a week or more so you don't have to wait months at a time.

.

.

---------------------------------------

--------------------------------

CHAPTER 2, When your world is upside down.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I was officially dead. Not only had Finn seen me but now Tiff, if in fact she was there before I heard her. Tiff would never keep this a secret if she knew. She would tell the world thinking she had done me a favor. She would expose me.

"Tiff, What the H e double hockeysticks are you DOING here?" I demanded.

She gave me an indignant look. "I came here to save your life you idiot. Your mom is on her way up here. I saw you two climb in here and saw her on her way to go to bed and you know she always checks on you before bed. I didn't know you could jump so high by the way." She said cocking her head to the side and putting her hands on her hips.

I sighed, I was safe. Wait, MOM. I grabbed both their hands and dragged them to the window and ran over to the dresser to get some pajamas out as my mom knocked on the door.'Yeah?" I said nonchalantly. "Hey sweety I was just going to bed and wanted to say goodnight." She said walking in and giving me a hug and kiss for the night. "Love you too mom. See you tomorrow." I said giving her a smile as she closed the door and walked down the hall to her room and close her door.

I took a deep breath and walked back over to the window. They were still there so I had them get back in my room and closed the window behind them.

I turned around and looked at Tiff. "Ok, I thank you for saving me there but I have something I need to talk to Finn about."I said gesturing to the window. She looked hurt but I had no choice. "Why can't I hear it? I'm your best friend." I let my head fall back before responding."Tiff I will tell you later, Right now though I need to talk to Finn." I said giving her a Don't-even-think-of-arguing-with-me look and she shrugged her shoulders as she climbed out my window and down the ladder and back to her house.

I turned back towards my room and flopped on my bed.

"So she doesn't know?" He said as he sat down next to me. "No, I only told her I would tell her later to get her out. I will just tell her something else when I see her tomorrow." He nodded. "Like what?" He said with a smirk twitching at his mouth. I hit his shoulder lightly but nearly throwing him off of the bed. "Sorry, I am stronger than a full grown body builder. Perk of being a freak." I said cringing.

He just smirked at me and rubbed at the place I had hit him. "So do I still call you syren or do I call you vie?" I thought for a second and decided that I liked that for a nickname. "Howabout you call me Vie in front of everyone else and Syren when it is just us."

"Sounds like a plan to me." He said still rubbing his arm. "Oh please, I didn't hit you that hard." I said rolling my eyes. He just laughed.

"I guess I should leave so you can go to bed." He said not looking too happy.

I gave him a deviouse smile. "What?" He said nervousely. "I could, you know, fly you home." I said playing with my blanket.

His face lit up like fourth of July. "You would do that?" I smiled "Sure I don't know where you live so you will have to direct me but I can totally carry you." He nodded so furiousely I though he was going to break his neck.

I grabbed a jacket from my closet and walked over to him. He looked at me confused for a second. 'I will have to carry you, I need my back free for my wings. So it would be best if we start off on the ground." I said heading for the window and climbing to my backyard.

"I will have to go up and then grab you once flying." I said and took off running and then jumping into the sky and making a tight circle. Pure joy filling me as my wings pumped air down and raised me up. I angle down and he saw me coming. He turned around and I grabbed his waist as I flew down nearly hitting the ground. I soared up and he tried to scream. "Trust me. I wont drop you." I whispered in his ear, and he calmed down.

He gave me his address and I angled myself three degrees east. His face priceless as we saored over houses and fields. His house being two miles from my own. I spotted his house a half mile out nand started to angle upwards for my spiral down.

I was over his house and decending before he realized we were there. His face fell when I touched down in his backyard just inside a tree line.

"That was awesome." He said as his knees gave out on him. "I thought you might like it." I said pullinghim back onto his feet. I let my wings out part way and truned to leave. "Wait!" He said touching my shoulder. "What?" I said turning back around. He looked at me for a moment and then leaned in and kissed me. The kind of kiss you dream about. It was tender and meaningful. He pulled away after a moment. "Goodnight. Syren." He said looking into my eyes. Then he turned around and walked back towards his house. I stood there watching him for a second and then remembered the time and ran towards him jumping and snapping out my wings just before I ran into him so that I flew right over him. I didn't turn to see his face but I could imagine it.

I flew home changed into jammies and fell into bed. Happy, excited, scared crapless, and ready for a new day.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ok, I like this chapter even though it is really short. I am not sure when my next chapter will go up (Pout) But I oplan on making that really soon (Smiles).


	3. Giggles and Plans

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 3, How Do You Let People in When Your Guarded.

I woke up and grabbed some clothes, headed for the shower. I let the water pour down my back and under and around my wings. The water running in small tendrils between each feather and crease on my wings. I washed my hair and shaved before getting out of the shower and getting dressed.

I ran down the stairs and got a bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee. I kissed my mom as she walked out the door for work. She is a veterinary assistant.(Irony, gotta love it.)

I sat down in front of the TV and and flicked it on. Watching Spongebob for an hour before going upstairs and grabbing my backpack and running next door to get Tiff.

"Hey Chicky, are you ready to go to school?" I asked, already knowing the answer. "Yeah, lets go." She said brushing past me. I was instantly suspicious.

"Why are you ready on time? Your never ready on time." I said watching her sideways, My eyes squinted in suspicion.

"I just happened to get up on time and get ready before you got here." She said looking at her scarf instead of me. I knew it. "You are hiding something from me Tiff, you know I can always sense when your lying to me." I said putting my hands on my hips, giving her the clue that I wasn't moving until I got an explanation.

She looked at her scarf for a minute then at me then at her shoes."I was just on time because I didn't get any sleep last night and when I did get to sleep it was for an hour and I woke up again at five this morning so I just stayed up and waited for you." She said still looking at her shoes and not at me. She was still lying. "Tiff." I said walking over to her and putting a hand on her shoulder. "Don't lie to me." I said and she looked up at my face.

"why would you keep something that huge a secret from me?" She said tearing up. I was stunned. She had seen me. "Tiff."I gasped. "Don't Tiff me. I have been your friend for seven years now and i have shared everything with you. Even the truth about my father. And you would keep this a secret from me? I feel betrayed Vie, and really hurt." She said looking at my face defiantly.

I didn't know what to say. She knew and she didn't tell and now I felt like the worst person in the world because she had shared things with me that would have made any normal person run away. I had held out on her. Yes it was for my own safety, but that doesn't justify that I had left her in the dark.

"I'm sorry Tiff. You have to know though that I only didn't tell you for my own protection. I didn't mean to hurt or betray you. I have hidden myself from the world my whole life and on the few rare occasions that I let someone in they have burned me. Called the police and made me and my mother run. I don't have the luxury of having friends close enough to not have to skirt conversations or look at certain people sideways so that I am certain they aren't about to try and catch me. Tiff, my life has been a race. I have been running and the track is just a big circle. I don't have a finish line, and my run is for my life. You have no idea the kinds of tests and experiments they have forced me through, the kind of pain that radiates and makes it feel like your on fire. Being poked and prodded and burned and half torn to shreds just to see how fast you can heal. I didn't tell you because if I did, I would be putting your life into that race. They wouldn't just come after me, they would come after you." I said trembling from the rage that blistered my veins whenever I though about what they had done to me.

Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open by the time I finished talking. Her hand slowly came up to reach my shoulder. Then she flung into my arms and hugged me as tight as she could. "I am SO sorry Vie I had no idea. I though it was just you and you didn't trust me or think I was a good enough friend to tell me. I didn't know that they had hurt you." She said crying into my shoulder. I rested my chin on her head and hugged her back

Laughing at how similar we are and yet so very different." You have to promise me one thing though." I said pulling her away from me."Anything." She said. "You can never tell anyone about me. Not your mom or friends or anybody." She nodded furiously. "I promise."

We both turned and walked down the sidewalk. her bouncing and me walking without restraint. Each step a graceful dance on it's own. I caught her staring at my feet as we walked. "I have an ingrown grace you could say." I laughed. She just said;" Cool."

We got to school right on time and we separated to go to our different classes. I aced my pop quiz. We were dismissed from class and I headed off for my History class (yay). On my way I saw Finn talking to a bunch of guys and instantly my mind thought he was telling shook his head and smiled.I relaxed a little but stayed wary. They all watched me pass them and I was ready to kill Finn. "So I hear your going to my party with Finn." I nearly laughed from relief. "Hey Jason, uhh.. yeah I am" I said in passing playing the shy girl as always."Shame I was going to ask you myself, but I guess I can't now." He said teasingly earning a whack to the shoulder from Finn. I smirked. "I can't make everyone happy. Sorry." And walked off to get to class.

When the bell rang for lunch I caught up with Tiff and we went to sit at our table.

I saw Finn across the cafeteria and he waved. I smiled nervously and waved back not sure why he would endanger me with the sudden attention. But, then again it isn't every day you find out that a friend of yours has wings.

Tiff followed my line of sight and smirked."I think he likes you." She said teasing me. "Nah, I think he is just warming up to me to get to you." I said bumping her shoulder. "I don't think that smile is because of your..." I gave her a glare that would make a grown man cry. "Sorry." She said, shirking from me a little. "You have to be careful. That is why I had to move last time. I was just talking to a friend in school and he let it slip." I said softening my face so she wouldn't think I was about to tear her head off. She nodded and looked back at Finn across the room. "what do you want to bet he is going to come over here and start talking to us." She said leaning over and whispering into my ear. I acted like I was thnking about it, but I was already listening to what they were saying. "Hey man, well done on getting Vie to go to my party with you." I heard Jason say. "Yeah she is really cool." Finn replied. I smiled for a second. "I thought you didn't like her though. You have always said that she was friend material and not anywhere close to dateable." I was clutching the table listening, completely ignoring Tiff who was asking what was wrong. "I was just leading you on man, I think she's great. " He said. "Didn't sound like it. You are one convincing guy."

I stopped listening. I knew why I liked him so much, and why he had been so happy when I showed him. "Hunter." I whispered. Nearly tearnig the table in two. I had to leave. AGAIN. I needed to hurt something I needed to get out of this room. I needed to keep Tiff safe. She was my friend and the only person aside from my mother that I trusted. She was abused at home anyway she would jump at the oportunity to come with me. "Tiff," I said whispering into her ear. "We have to go back home." I said super calm. "Did you forget something." She asked. I looked at her and she noticed that my eyes were no longer their usual brown but almost red with fury. "Okay." She said grabbing her stuff.

We started to walked out the door and a guy stopped Tiff to ask her to Jason's party. she said no sweetly and we ran out the door and back to my house.

I ran in the door knowing that mom would be home and yelled." MOM, HUNTER." I instantly heard a crash and ran into the kitchen. "Who?" She said glancing at Tiff. "Finn." I spat. My hatred growing."ok, you go get your clothes and things and throw them in the car. What are we doing with her?" She asked nodding towards Tiff. I looked over at Tiff. "Will you go with us? You are always saying how much you hate it here and this is a way to get as far away from your father and mother as possible." I said holding her shoulders."They will come after you to find me." I added knowing that she deserved the truth more than most. She looked at me for a second before saying anything. "I will be right back. If not then come get me. You know why." She ran out the door and I felt a smile cross my face even in a time like this. I would have a friend with me.

I ran up the stairs four at a time and dodged the wall as I slinked into my room. I grabbed all of my clothes and threw them into my ready suitcase. Placing my trophies in there also, just to remember the place. I had a memento from every place we had ever lived. I grabbed the rest of my things and ran back down the stairs. Mom was still packing so I ran to the car and put my bag in the trunk. I ran back into the house and started packing the kitchen things. Mom finished her things and came and helped me. I looked at the clock 2:27. We had to step on it if we were going to get out of here before school got out and he thought to come to my house.

We finished the Kitchen and I ran over to get Tiff. I heard the yelling as I left my house. I half sprinted across the road and jumped up to her second story window.I yanked it open and jumped into the room to see her fathers hand raised to hit her as she stood there defiantly. I crossed the room in two steps and grabbed his hand as it came down towards her face. He looked at me with shock and anger. "Get out of my house! You are never to come see my daughter again or I will call the police." He said pointing at the door. I raised my shoulders and puffed my chest making myself look ten times bigger than I actually was. "If you think I am going to take orders from a drug family beater who has no say in what I do what so ever you are mistaken sir. I am taking my friend and you are never going to see her again. YOU are never going to lay a finger on her again. And YOU are going to leave until we are gone so we don't have to see your sorry face as we get ready to leave." I said bending a few inches to look him in the eye as I got in his face. He pulled his arm back and I grabbed his neck with my hand. His eyes bulged with fright as I lifted him off the floor easily. "I am not a punching bag. And unless you want to become MY punching bag I suggest you get your priorities order, Or you will be putting your affairs in order. Am I understood?" He tried to speak but my hand wouldn't allow him to talk so he nodded a little. "Good." I turned and saw Tiff grabbing things and throwing them into a duffel bag. I let him down ad walked into the bathroom, grabbed her makeup and toiletries And walking back into the room. He was on the floor choking and breathing and she was still packing.I gave her the bathroom stuff and she put it in it's specified place in the bag. I had to give it to her, even though she was leaving an abusive house to god knows where with a friend who she just found out has WINGS and she is still her orderly pristine self. I almost giggled.

She finished packing and I grabbed the bag deciding that it would be better if we left through the window. I grabbed her around the waist and jumped out the window setting her down on the ground. We walked back to my house and I put her things in the car. Mom came out carrying the Kitchen stuff and her keys and a coat for me. We were about to get in when I saw Finn out of the corner of my eye.

"Going on a trip?" He asked smiling as his hand went to the gun in his pants.


	4. On The Road Again

Another Chapter for my people (although I don't really have people yet) If you want to be one of my people all you have to do is review (HA that rhymed) Anywaywho, I am feeling generous so here is another chapter for you. I hope you like my story and is you don't SUCK IT UP! He he No seriously if there is a part you don't like review and tell me and I will do my best to fix it.

.

..

...

....

.....

......

---------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------

..

.

CHAPTER 4, Good Songs and Great Places.

.

.

.

.

He cocked the gun and aimed it at mom."I would hate for you to leave just when our relationship is getting started." He smiled and blew me a kiss. I wanted to hurl.

"If your going to shoot anyone shoot me." I said stepping forward a step. He turned the gun to Tiff. "Nah, I don't want to mar your pretty face, even if it will heal right back. It might scar my image of you." He said giving me a wink. I snarled. "Oooh I like them sassy! I tell you what, you come with me peacefully and I won't kill your friend and mommy." He said pointing the gun at Tiff, then Mom, and finally on me.

I thought for a moment before saying; "Why are you alone?" I asked. He gave me an exasperated look. "What makes you think I am alone?" He said flicking his head up, two small dots appeared on my black tank. "I always make sure I am covered." He said waving the gun nonchalantly.

I focused all of my extra sensory abilities on where the two dots were coming from and a smirk played at my lips. "Alright Finn, I will go quietly with you." I said letting my head fall. "Vie, no!" Mom gasped. "It is for the best."I said. She relaxed recognizing our code for "It's a trick."

I took a few cautionary steps towards him. and he waved the gun for me to come so I took a few more so that I was a "Safe" distance away from him but where he could still reach me if need be. "That's much better. Oh and don't worry. I am sure we can still work out our differences and make this relationship work." He said with one of his sweet Finn smiles which made me want to kill him even more.

I leaped at him and grabbed the gun as he pulled the trigger and pain exploded in my left hip. I spun around and kicked at his stomach as I punched him in the face breaking his nose. I dodged his right and fell back onto my hands as I kicked out his kneecaps. He fell screaming and I chopped the back his neck with my hand. He fell down unconscious. I turned to see Tiff staring at Finn and Mom running to the car to get the first aid kit.

I walked over to the car and sat on the bumper next to Mom and she took the bullet out with tweezers making me wince. She cleaned the blood away and my super speedy healing had already staunched the blood flow the the wound, so she bandaged the wound and I walked over to Tiff who appeared to be in shock. I took her hand and dragged her to the car. "Mom, I think it would be best if Tiff go with you so I can focus on a perimeter around the car. Also, take this. Just in case something happens." I said handing the gun to her. She took it and gave me a hug telling me to be careful. I turned and got Tiff into the car before turning to the woods and running so as to get a good takeoff. I spread out my full twenty foot wingspan and took to the sky feeling the natural free feeling as I rose above the ground and into the vast blue nothingness that is my world.

I swung around and watched with my raptor vision as mom got into the car and drove out of our driveway onto the open road and pull onto the highway. A few minutes down the road I pulled a walkietalkie from my pocket and pressed the button. "Eagle to ostrich, I repeat Eagle to ostrich."I said giggling. "I hear you loud and clear Bozo, where do you feel like moving this time?" She replied and I laughed again.

I acted like I was thinking before I said anything. "You pick." I said knowing full well that she was going to pick was static on the walkietalkie for a moment. "How about Orlando?" She said making me bust out laughing. "Sounds good." I said and adjusted my internal compass to angling south east. I gave mom the directions and turned off the walkietalkie so I could enjoy the beautiful sunny day.

After about three hours I turned on the walkie and in case she needed to stop.

An hour after that she said that she needed to stop and so I told her that there was a restaurant a mile or so down the road and I pulled ahead to scout it out. I landed behind the restaurant in some trees and walked around to the front just as they were pulling into the lot. I waved and waited at the door for them.

Mom ordered a large amount of food and instructed Tiff to do the same. (With my metabolism, in order for me to fly I need three times the daily calories of a full grown man.) I ordered my normal amount of food for the road and we went to sit at a table. Mom walked off to make a few phone calls about selling the house and then rejoined us. "I am really really sorry by the way." I said looking at the table top. "I was getting stir crazy there anyways." Mom said to make me feel better but I knew that she had really liked it there. "I had nothing there really anyhow, except for you." Tiff said, speaking for the first time. I smiled at her honesty, but cringed on the inside at the truth behind it.

We got our food and Mom and Tiff gave the extra food they had gotten for me. I ate it greedily and amazingly finished first.

We paid the check and walked outside into the chilling wind. I grabbed my jacket from the car and gave them a hug before jogging around to the back of the building and taking a running takeoff.

I watched them pull out and resumed my traffic check to make sure none of the cars looked suspicious or reckless then relaxed a fraction to enjoy my flight. I always sang when flying for long trips. So I put on my headphones and turned the music up so that I could barely hear the wind and sang my heart out as I watched for danger.

We continued southeast until long after sundown. I spotted a nice hotel a few miles ahead and radioed Mom about it. She agreed that it would be good to stop about now and told Tiff about it. I again ran ahead to check it out and waited for them to get there.

They pulled in and I took cash from mom to get the room and ran inside while they got the overnight bags. I walked into the lobby and the guy behind the counter looked up at me and smiled. He was about twenty and well built with green eyes and a nice smile. I was instantly suspicious.

"One room please, with two queens if possible." I said as I looked back at the door and saw Mom and Tiff walk in and I relaxed a little knowing they were close enough for me to protect them if need be. I turned back to the guy behind the counter and h was verifying the room cards. "Here you go, one room with two queen beds. And two room keys." He said handing me the cards and I gave him the cash for the rooms before turning around and walking over to Mom and Tiff. I handed one key to Mom and kept the other for myself knowing I wasn't going to let Tiff out of my sight now that she was under my care. I then realized that there had been three cards in the sleeve, I looked at the third and realized it was a hotel card with his number on it. I blushed and walked over to the elevator so I wouldn't have to look at the guy.

We got to the room and I waited for them to get showers much to their complaint for the fact that I deserved the first shower from flying all day. I declined and waited. I grabbed some clean clothes from my overnight bag and jumped into the shower. I was in there for over an hour before I finally got out. I walked into the room and made it secure before letting myself fall asleep.

Dream

I was laying on the ground wet. I sat up and rubbed my eyes only to realize that my hands were covered in blood. I looked around me and there to my left was Mom, and on my right lies Tiff. Both of them practically torn to shreds. There is another body but I don't recognize it until I look and his wrist. There on his wrist is the tatoo of a rifle. Hunter. I break down weeping and then black out.

End of dream

I wake up crying relieved that I had not woken up Mom or Tiff. I got out of bed and checked both of them just to satisfy myself that they were alive and breathing. Then I climbed back into bed and lay there till morning dozing off and on.

-

--

---

-----------------

------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.

..

Just so you knwo I am a little upset that nobody has reviewed my story (pouts) I would greatly appreciate it if you would (Smiles)


	5. Would You Get Up Already!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK, I got my first review (YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! THROWS CONFETTI) Thank you "Stop. But don't stare please." You ROCK!! I have a problem with filling my day with things to do so I will probably add chapters often. I hope you like my story and stay with it because I have a few ideas for later on. Romance? Deception? Death? Anger? maybe, stay tuned to find out. (MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Evil grin)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 5, Would You Get Up Already!

.

.

.

.

----

---

--

-

I got considering there was nothing else to do. I grabbed a tank top and some jeans, threw on my jacket and opened the window. I balanced on the windowsill before jumping into the air and taking off for breakfast.

I got back a half hour later and they were still asleep so I put the food on the table in the room and sat on the bed for a while. I was deep in thought. I had known Finn for five years and he had never even given me the slightest inkling of Hunter. Had they known who I was the whole time?or did they just have suspicions about who I was and decide to keep track of me? Had they known the whole time or was it solidified last night? Wow, that feels like decades ago not yesterday.

I was startled out of my thoughts when Mom sat up and walked into the bathroom. I guess it was time to get up to I turned on a light and shook Tiff's shoulder. She didn't move. I put my hand in front of her face, I could feel air so I didn't freak out. I shook her shoulder harder and she moaned but didn't wake.

I grinned mischievously and let my left wing out. I held it over her nose and tickled her nose with my primary feathers. She batted at my wing but didn't move. I tickled her again and she batted at it again so I whacked her over the head with it. She sat bolt upright and glared at me. I waved my wing in her face and trilled. "The early bird gets the worm silly get up." I laughed internally at the pun. She flopped back down and I sighed. I stood and walked to the end of the bed. I got a good grip and yanked the blankets right off the bed. "Would you get up already! I got breakfast and everything." She sat up at the mention of breakfast and I rolled my eyes.

I walked over as Mom got out of the shower and we started in on breakfast. Me eating four times as much as them. We finished and Tiff asked; "Sam, When are we estimated to get to Florida?" She asked as she took a bite of Pancake. "I don't know sweetie. We started in Alton Utah and if the map I got is right it's about 2,350 miles. We were on the road for over 14 hours so We should get there day after tomorrow or later. It depends on when and how long we drive and whether or not we break down. I am really not too sure babe." She said shrugging.

Tiff looked not too enthused about it. "What is it Tiff?" She looked at me for a second. "I just hate long car rides, and this sounds like a LONG car ride." She said emphasizing the 'long'. I nodded and thought about it for a second. "Hey, Mom, Would it be cool if she flew with me?" I said throwing back my third glass of orange juice. She thought about it for a minute before answering. "I guess, but you tell me if you need a break and we can stop and get switched around." She said. I thought Tiff was going to bounce through the ceiling. "THANK YOU!!!! I have always dreamed of flying and now I can!!!!" She squealed and hugged Mom. I was going to laugh until I remembered Finn's reaction when I told him I would give him a ride. I just sat there smiling and watching. We finished breakfast and as they packed I ran to the front desk to check out.

The same guy from the night before was on duty still. I groaned inwardly. "Hi, I'm here to check out." I said tapping the counter with my knuckles like I was in a hurry. He looked up and noticed that it was me and smiled. "Hey, I will just need you to give me your key cards and number so I can call you later." HE said leaning over the counter and trying to catch my eye. I nearly laughed but he would probably take that as a flirt so I just said: " Sorry I am not allowed to give my cell number to people, But I do have those key cards, and another card I think you accidentally left in the slip cover." I said handing him the key cards and the card with his number on it. "Oh, no you keep that one." He said still smiling. "Nah, I don't keep garbage on me. Keeps my life more organized." I said as I walked away. His smile faded as I threw the card in the garbage can next to the counter.

I got in the elevator and went up to our room. I was dying on the inside to laugh my butt off but I kept it together so I could tell Tiff about it in the air.

We left the hotel and I couldn't help but wink at the guy at the front desk as I walked out. Watching his smile grow back all over again. Then I did laugh.

Mom got in the car and me and Tiff walked around back so I could take off without being seen even though There was nobody around for a mile or so. You never know when somebody will pop out of nowhere.

I let out my wings, The golden blond feathers catching light and sending dancing light on the trees around me. I lifted them up and jumped into the air holding Tiff by the waist in front of me. We flew up until we would lok like specks from the ground and then I let the laugh I had been holding in go. I laughed so hard I could hardly breathe. Tiff was clutching my arms nervously. I told her about the guy and she also started laughing in spite of her fear. We flew for a long time until she fell asleep in my arms. I turned her around so that her hair wouldn't blow directly into my eyes and turned on my head phones. listening to 'Tunnel' By The Used, taking into consideration the fact that I couldn't sing at5 the top of my lungs (which was high mind you) I simply listened to the lyrics.

I set out alone,

Crawl through the tunnel,

My eyes can hardly see the other side,

No longer cold,

Or feeling in trouble,

I realize that I am just alive....

So let it shine,

Cause we are, the light in the tunnel,

We are the living and dying,

See how we are, alone in the world,

We are the light in the tunnel,

That's all.....

Moving so slow, towards the end of the tunnel

I don't pretend I'll see the other side

I trudge through the mud

I push through the rubble

To realize that I am just alive

So let it shine

Cause we are, the light in the tunnel,

We are the living and dying,

See how we are, alone in the world

We are the light in the tunnel

The world is not leaving us (leave us behind)

But we will be leaving this world

Yeah, the world is not leaving us (leave us behind)

Do we believe in this world?

Cause we are, the light in the tunnel,

We are the living and dying,

See how we are, alone in the world

We are the light in the tunnel

That's all....

We are the light in the tunnel

That's all....

We are the light in the tunnel

That's all....

The song ended and I started it over again.

I listened to the song again and then turned to my Rock music and coasted on a warm updraft I had found. I angled my body to follow the current, not fighting it but adjusting my feathers ever so slightly to move through the air like a cloud gliding in the sky. Effortlessly.

I had been tired for a while but Tiff had been asleep so I turned the radio back on and told Mom I needed a break. She pulled into a drive through and I placed Tiff in the back seat of the Rabit and I walked in to get some food to refuel.

I walked back out and climbed into the passengers seat so I could eat whiole we were moving. I hated small spaces but I had to eat and wasn't going to lose time by making them wait or not be there to protect them by letting them go ahead and then catch up. I sat there for a few minutes as Mom drove after I had eaten and just listened to the Deepforest 'Sweet Lullaby' Song she was playing. There were really no words I could understand but the melody was so soothing that I fell asleep in the car.

I woke up three hours later to find that we were stopped and I was alone in the car. I leapt out of the car and did a 360 looking for Mom and Tiff.

We were at a rest stop so I ran up to the bathrooms and ran inside. "Mom? Tiff? Are you in here?!" I called almost desperate. "Yes sweetie we are what's wrong?" She asked. I gave a sigh of relief. "I thought you were gone I was in the car alone." I was trying to breathe even though I was being smothered by my own adrenaline. Mom walked out of her stall and walked over to wash her hands. "Sorry babe, you were out cold we just figured that we would be back long before you woke up. We have only been in here a few minutes." She said drying her hands and walking over to me to give me a hug. Tiff came out a moment later and we left the rest stop. Tiff stayed in the car while I was in the air. I turned my music back on started singing again.

I set out alone,

Crawl through the tunnel,

My eyes can hardly see the other side,

No longer cold,

Or feeling in trouble,

I realize that I am just alive....

So let it shine,

Cause we are, the light in the tunnel,

We are the living and dying,

See how we are, alone in the world,

We are the light in the tunnel,

That's all.....

Moving so slow, towards the end of the tunnel

I don't pretend I'll see the other side

I trudge through the mud

I push through the rubble

To realize that I am just alive

So let it shine

Cause we are, the light in the tunnel,

We are the living and dying,

See how we are, alone in the world

We are the light in the tunnel

The world is not leaving us (leave us behind)

But we will be leaving this world

Yeah, the world is not leaving us (leave us behind)

Do we believe in this world?

Cause we are, the light in the tunnel,

We are the living and dying,

See how we are, alone in the world

We are the light in the tunnel

That's all....

We are the light in the tunnel

That's all....

We are the light in the tunnel

That's all....

I looked at my watch and saw that it was around 11:40, I flew a few milkes ahead of the car and saw a hotel . I turned on my walkietalkie and told Mom about the hotel and we stopped again for the night. The clerk was a girl so Nothing funny happened. I was disappointed.

We walked into the room and crashed. Just as I was about to enter dream land I heard a faint scream like a bug flying passed my ear. I sat up in bed and heard it again only now that I focused on it it sounded like a girls scream. I jumped up and Mom asked me what was going on. "I just have to check out the perimeter I will be back in a little bit." I said as I opened the window and jumped into the cold night air and flew towards the scream.


	6. Mom?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NEW CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!! Who wants to know what the screaming was all about??? I DO!!!!!!!!

Ok, I am super sorry I haven't been posting. I have been sick with a head thing for almost a week.

BY THE WAY THIS IN IMPORTANT!! I made a mistake in the beginning adding that she had a brother, she now does not. Just to clear that up.

.

And SO, I grant you this chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------

.

---------------------

CHAPTER 6, Mom?

.....

...

..

.

I flew from the hotel window and headed Southeast. I heard the screaming again only their was speech in it, it wasn't just screams.

I flew as fast as I could and see a girl hunched over a boy with four big guys surrounding them. I decided to land in the tree line while they were preoccupied.

I see one of the men grab the girl and the others start kicking the boy. "PLEASE! STOP! WE DON"T HAVE ANYTHING!" She screams. They aren't looking my way so I walk nonchalantly up to the big guy holding the girl and put my elbow on his shoulder. He looks over at me and his eyebrows come together. I smile and chop his neck with my hand. He falls unconscious. "Oh,My God!" The girl screams as she falls on her behind having just noticed me. The other men look around at me. "Now here is what I don't understand. Of all the people to decide to beat up, you pick the teenage kids. What is up with that?" I say putting my hands on my hips.

"You had best mind your own business or I might have to make you understand." The biggest guy says kicking the boy again. "I don't like bullies." I say snarling at him as I clench and unclench my fists.

"Awww little girly is afraid of bullies." One of the other men sneers. "I never said anything about fear." I bust out my wings and fly at the first guy knocking him in the jaw so hard he passes out, then I flip around and roundhouse the guy on my right. All that's left is the boss and he doesn't look happy. He sends a jaw breaking right hook my way and I dodge it just enough to grab his wrist and twist, then kicking him in the stomach making him double over in pain. I send one more kick to his jaw and he passes out.

I turn around and see the girl crouched over the boy and petting his face. I lean down and check his pulse. There but faint. "We need to get him to the hospital. Where is your car?" I say looking up at her. "It's a little ways that way but I can't lift him." She says about to breakdown crying.

"Hey, I will get him you get to your car and head over to the hospital. I will take him there." I say picking him up bridal style. "NO! I would rather he was with me." She said looking at my wings with a mix of wonder and fear.

"My ride will be much smoother and more comfortable for him. If I am right then he will need a smooth ride for all the damage those men did to him. You drive to the hospital and meet me there. I saw signs for one a few miles North of here." I turned and ran a few steps before taking off. For as strong as I am added weight made it harder. I looked back and saw her running towards the direction she had pointed and I headed towards the hospital.

I landed a little ways from the building where nobody would see me and headed around front. The girl pulled up just as a few men were putting the boy on a gurney. She spewed a few thank yous and promised to keep me a secret. I made sure she was alright and flew back to the hotel.

I landed on the windowsill and climbed into bed.

"Everything check out alright?" Mom mumbled. "Yeah were good." I said before blacking out from exhaustion.

I woke up to Tiff sitting on my chest. "Early bird gets the worm! Wake up birdie!" She said cheerily. I growled and she instantly jumped off of me. "I didn't know you could make a sound like that." She said watching me with fascination. I opened one eye and smirked. I pulled my right wing over my head and listened to her breath catch. She was so busy staring at my wing she didn't notice that I was grabbing the pillow on the other side of the bed. I threw it at her with such force that she fell off the bed. I nearly peed my pants laughing as she picked herself up off of the bed and glared at me.

"Serves you right for being so cheery in the morning." She jumped on me and pinned my hands under her knees as she started to tickle me mercilessly. I could barely breath when she finally got off of me. I was so week from laughing that I hadn't had the strength to throw her off.

We washed our clothes at the hotel and checked out.

I flew alone again, singing my favorite H.I.M song "Joy and Sorrow" the whole way.

Oh girl we are the same

We are young and lost and so afraid

There?s no cure for the pain

No shelter from the rain

All our prayers seem to fail

In joy and sorrow my home's in your arms

In world so hollow

It is breaking my heart

In joy and sorrow my home's in your arms

In world so hollow

It is breaking my heart

Oh girl we are the same

We are strong and blessed and so brave

With souls to be saved

And faith regained

All our tears wipe away

In joy and sorrow my home's in your arms

In world so hollow

It is breaking my heart

In joy and sorrow my home's in your arms

In world so hollow

It is breaking my heart

In joy and sorrow my home's in your arms

In world so hollow

It is breaking my heart

In joy and sorrow my home's in your arms

In world so hollow

It is breaking my heart

My home is in your arms

And it is breaking my heart

My home is in your arms

And it is breaking my heart

I coast on a thermal updraft and turn on the walkietalkie in case mom needs me.

Later I hear the buzz of the walkie and pull it out of my pocket. "Yeah mom?" I say. "It's Tiff actually. We need a potty break is there anything close by?" I scan the area around and see a gas station two or three mile off. "There's a gas station coming up in a few minutes can you wait that long?"

"Yeah, I just figured we should ask now before we REALLY have to go." I tried not to laugh but then realized that nobody would hear me and busted out laughing. "Ok, I'll fly ahead and check it out. I will meet you there." "Sounds good." I turn off the walkie and put on some actual speed. I reach the gas station in seconds and land in some trees out back. I walk around front and wait for them to get here. A few minutes pass and I hear the sound of metal on metal. My heart stops.

I jump into the air not even caring if someone sees me. I fly hard after the sound and see in the distance, A car on it's side and Mom's rabbit wrapped around a tree. I almost fall out of the sky. Even I would maybe not survive that.

I land, almost falling on my face and run over to the car. I see Tiff's chest barely rising and falling but her head is bleeding and her lags are pinned under the dash. I yank her door off of the car and take her seat out of it's track to pull her out of the dashboard. I look over at the drivers seat and my legs give out from under me. I sit there for a long moment, the rage and guilt and sorrow tearing me apart. I stand and walk over to the tree, not quite sure of my intentions.

My rage at the tree for being there. The guilt of me NOT being there. The hate for Finn making me leave. I jumped on top of the car and grabbed the roof, Tearing at it with all my strength I open it like a can of sardines and jump down onto the hood to look in at the woman who left her life behind to keep me safe. The woman who moved countless times so I would have a semi-normal life. Samantha Alexandria Moore. "Mom?" I say in one final attempt to banish the thoughts in my head.

Nothing.

I breakdown and cry until the ambulance arrives.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------

.

I KNOW!!! Totally awful! Everything was going too smoothly, I HAD to have something Tragic happen. (Holds hands up defensively.)

I have a few more chapters written down on paper but it will take me a little bit to type them out so bare with me.

Sorry for the heart breakage but it was necessary to the story for it to happen.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have two lovely reviewers and need MORE!!! not that they don't ROCK because they do. But I am an extremely selfconfidenceless person and need feedback. I AM taking music suggestions and story suggestions also so PLEASE tell me what you think and tell me what you like and don't like. I need specifics. LOVING ALL OF YOU

Author


	7. How Can Life Be So Cruel?

______________________________________________________________________

----------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------

HOWDEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I am so happy you people like my story you have NO idea!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I hope you like this chapter (although I know you wont.) and the ones soon to follow and can't wait to get your feedback.

.

------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: "How could life be so cruel?"

---------------------------

---------------------

-------------

-------

---

--

-

.

When the Ambulance finally got there I couldn't cry anymore. It was like something inside of me died along with her and it was trying to crush the rest of me along with it. I watched them load Tiff into the truck and saw them pull Mom from the wreckage looking at the roof and back at me knowing I was the only person there to do such damage. They put me in the ambulance with Tiff so I wouldn't have to be looking at my mother.

I sat beside her and held her hand as we drove to the hospital. She didn't wake up until we were going through the double doors. "It's okay now Tiff your going to be fine." I said trying to smile, but feeling the salt from my tears crack as I did so almost pushed me over the edge again. I took a deep breath and squeezed her hand. She looked at me for a moment before trying to speak. "No, that's not a good idea Tiff." She looked at the attending at her left and all around her then looked back at me in confusion. I understood. "Sh..she d...didn't make it." I said holding back the monsoon of tears that threatened my eyes.

She just cried.

I fell asleep in the surgical waiting room but woke up when one of the operating doctors came in and shook my shoulder. "Miss Moore?" He said as he shook me one last time. "Hmmmm...... Is she okay?" He sat down next to me and put a hand on my shoulder. No. "I'm so sorry miss Moore." No. "We did everything we could but she had lost too much blood." No. "How can life be so cruel?" My brain shut down and I walked over to the first story window. "Miss Moore. These are the personal effects of your mother and sister." I took them not even bothering to correct him because deep down she was my sister. I opened the window jumped onto the windowsill and then leaped out, I unfurled my wings as I hit the ground and ran before taking off. Not even bothering with the doctor gaulking at me.

I just flew East. No heading, no supplies, no family, no friend, nothing.

-------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------

..................................

I would appologise but I have a reason for all the depressing and heartwrenching stuff. I am sorry that this chapter is so short but I promise that the next one will be bigger.

Can't wait to hear what you think! Let me know. But please, remember to hold back language. (smirks)

.............................................................................................

------------------------------------------------------


	8. Purpose

------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------

..............................

......................

...............

..........

......

....

...

..

.

Okay, Here is another chapter. I am totally stressing right now! I have to go for a root canal in two weeks and I have to remember to take antibiotics for it. I HATE THE DENTIST OFFICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Anyways, I am in the mood to write so here you go. Review and enjoy.

...................................................

....................................

.............................

.....................

..............

........

......

....

..

.

I flew forever. I don't know when I landed or where but it was dark and it was in the woods. I landed and collapsed.

I slept for days and never got up. I lay there in the woods waiting for something to happen.

After four days I got up and walked. I walked until I couldn't walk anymore. And then I cried. I was empty. I had nothing left to sacrifice. I had nothing left to give. I was a hollow shell of the girl I was only a week ago. So I cried and cried until I felt a hand on my shoulder and then I cried more. I heard voices but they didn't make sense. I was tired and half starved but I didn't care. I had nobody and nothing, and I wanted to just fade out of existence. I wanted to curl up in a ball and disappear.

I sat there and let them try and comfort me. I didn't understand anything. They were speaking English but it sounded far away. When I finally stopped crying I looked up at a twenty something year old man with a nice face and concerned features. "Are you alright?" And then I blacked out.

I woke up in a hospital. I was alone but I could hear people in the hallway talking in excited voices. "I know it isn't possible but she is laying in that room on that bed and she has WINGS." A man whisper-shouted. Another man clapped a hand over the first mans mouth. "That girl in there, even with the wings, is a person. I am not going to let you out her for your own selfish goals." The sound I heard next sounded like the first guy smacking the second guys hand away. "That thing is not a person it is a wonder of science. We HAVE to tell the world about it. Imagine the good we could do with a smidgen of DNA and some experiments." He was getting excited. "No, it's unethical, Wrong, and inhumane. That is a human girl. We don't even know if she had any choice in the matter of her being "Enhanced"." The first guy stomped his foot. "We don't even know if that thing can talk let alone make choices. From what you tell me you found it in a depressed stupor." This conversation was making me angry. It was people like the first man who made me the way I am and it was people like him that needed to be put through excruciating tests and made to like in a cement cage.

I sat up and walked over to the door, opened it and poked my head out. "would you gentlemen mind lowering your voices please. I have an dreadful headache." I watched their faces change and then closed the door. and walked over to the bed. My clothes were in a cabinet under the sink so I grabbed them and put them on just before they walked in. "You are not permitted to leave this facility. You are under my care and you will do as is demanded." He said with a lofty air. I walked up to him slowly and timidly, getting great satisfaction out of the look of triumph on his face. I got right in front of him and smirked. "Have you never heard the song "free bird" before? Seriously dude, you need an attitude adjustment. Lucky you I have just the tools." I grabbed his white coat by the collar and threw him through the door. The other guy started to back away. I looked at him sadly. "Thank you for saving me. I am forever in your debt." I gave him a hug, which made his heart almost stop with shock, and ran at the window. I pushed my arms ahead of me and dove through the glass. The moment I was out I thrust out my wings and took off.

I landed a few miles from the hospital and got my bearings. I had flown directly northeast and was now farther from Florida than when We had started our trip. I pushed my feelings back in the back of my mind and forged onward to Orlando Florida.

I landed in a forest that night and fell asleep in a tree. I watched the stars and remembered the time when mom had told me.."See honey, nobody else can go as high as you can. You can do anything. You can be friends with the stars." I was four at the time but I always thought that I would never be alone if I had the stars so close by. But not even the stars where bright enough to pull me out of the dark that had enveloped my whole self. I turned so that I was on my side and fell asleep. Averted from the light and welcomed by the dark.

I was alone and didn't really know what I was going to do now that I was there. I stationed myself in a park on a bench and watched the people walk by me. Imagining their normal lives playing out normally with their normal family.

I sat on that bench all day and spent the night sleeping in a tree. I had no idea what to do now. There was nothing for me here. I knew I had to stay. This was where mom grew up. I needed to be here if only to be close to her memory. Then I remembered, the boy.

I could find the boy.

Maybe he could help me find a bearing on my life.

Maybe he would help me find a life.

Maybe, he needed me.

I took off the next morning for a library to check for sightings of winged children. Aside from the ones of me.

Yeah, I would find the boy who haunted my mind and weighted my thoughts with guilt. I would be free again.

..........................................................................................

...........................................................................

..............................................................

---------------------------------------

----------------------------------

--------------------------

-----------------------

------------------

---------------

---------

------

HEY!!!!!!!! Did you like it?!?!?!?!?!?! I want to know. Tell me what you think. If you have ANY SUGGESTIONS WHAT SO EVER tell me. I want to hear them. I have more on the way so stay tuned.


	9. Hating Life

..........................................................................................

..............................................................

----------------------------------

-----------------------

---------------

------  
HEY!!!!!!!! I am SOOOOO sorry that I took so long but I had a serious case of writers block and didn't want to post a junky chapter when I really wanted to do a good one. SO, here you go. The next chapter in my story. Tell me if you like it.

Chapter 9

Flashback.

I try to open my eyes but the light is searing my retinas. I crack one open and see a needle aimed at my arm. I try to pull away but I can't move. I knew they would sedate me but I tried anyway. I hated this, I hated them.

The needle pierced the skin and I cringed. The needle was pulled out and I was wheeled on my gurney to a double paned bullet proof glass room the size of a normal house only littered with obstacles.

the door on closest to me opens and they wheel the boy into the room. I feel like I'm about to cry. I can't do this. Not again. I feel the heat rushing through my veins and I can't help but feel the anger and hate burst into my thoughts. "I bet he thinks he is better than me because he won't fight me. He just stands there and takes it. Baby maybe he should go back to the nursery where he belongs." I shake my head trying to rid myself of these thoughts. I look away from him as they set us on the floor to allow the sedative to wear off.

When the sedative wears off we both stand and stretch for a minute trying to shake loose the cramps it left you with. I glance at the boy. His wings are a beautiful shade of creamy brown. But then I look harder and see the the ugliness I left him with. His right wing has a few feathers missing, nothing important though. His left is scarred and hanging awkwardly from our last session. I clamp my lids shut and cringe from the guilt. "Attack him." The doctor says from behind the glass. "No." "3B914 I said attack subject 1A652." "No." My body is now shaking from the restraint. The boy looks at me with something like hope. "I can't. I won't. Not him." I turn towards the glass wall. The anger, hate, resentment, shaking my whole body. "You." I lung and the glass breaks from the impact. There are screams and pain and then all around me there is air. I look back at the building and see a lone figure flying in the sky other than me. His outline flying in the direct opposite direction of me. I think to follow him but figure that wouldn't be right. I turn away from him and head for Utah. The safe house.

As I fly I make an oath to myself that I will never hurt another innocent being again. I swore it.

End Flashback.

He flew in the opposite direction that I did when we broke out so I decided to check all news papers for the East coast. I was in the library for a whole day with nothing to show for it. I returned to the park that night and slept in my tree. I went back to the library for two days before I found anything. There was an article about a year before about a man who had taken a picture with his phone of a flying boy around Belleville New York. I decided it was as good a place to start looking as any. I grabbed my pack and ducked behind the building. I did a quick 360 and took off so that nobody would see me. I flew north and stopped at Virginia for the night. I would continue straight on to New York in the morning. I walked up to the guy at the counter, He looked about 18 or 19, and smiled. "I need one room for the night please." I said as I pulled out my mother's credit card.

"Okay, is there anything else?" He asked as he handed me the cards. "No thank you." I said and turned to go to my room.

I got to my room and scoped out the room before letting myself relax. I decided it was safe but locked the door and windows to be safe. I grabbed some new clothes and took a shower. Letting the warm water wash all my sweat and worry down the drain. I soaped up my hair and let the shampoo run down my individual feathers. It felt SO good. She loved having long showers.

She slept good that night and woke up just in time to check out. I walked around back and took off on my final leg of the journey. I flew all day and finally arrived in a small town called Nutley a little ways off from Belleville. I stayed another hotel and decided to wait and rest tomorrow before going off to find the boy.

I ate in my hotel and watched TV all day the next day. Trying to drown out my thoughts and feelings in mindless television. I watched five and a half hours of Spongebob and The rest of the day watching the movie channel. I fell asleep watching Law and Order and eating potato chips. I woke up to a woman screaming and running away from a horribly CGI'd Spider. I almost laughed at the stupidity.

I decided that I wouldn't start in Belleville but in a neighboring town called Bloomfield. I figured that he wouldn't stay in the place he was spotted but move a ways away so he could still be in Belleville without being seen. I didn't fell like flying after the passed couple weeks and so I would walk to Bloomfield.

I checked out stores for new clothes as I walked down Tappan Avenue. I check the news stands for anything related to strange sightings but turn up empty. I check out some libraries for the same but I realize that could take days and so I decided that after spending seven hours walking around it's time to go back to my hotel. It's dusk so I figure it's safe to fly. I wandered behind a tall building and looked around to make sure it was safe and then took a running take off. I flew to my hotel and grabbed a couple burritos from my little refrigerator and nuked them. I was starving so I ate the burritos and fell asleep.

When I woke up I took a bus to Bellville and checked out the library again. I found a reference and walked over to the desk. "Hi, I was hoping maybe you could help me find something." I said to the twenty-ish boy who looked like he hated his life. His name tag read (:Andrew:). "Sure, what're you looking for?" He asked and took the reference from me. I waited as he looked through a filing cabinet and then a desk. He came back and handed me a slip of paper. "It will probably be on the second or third shelf down. Don't forget to put it back when you're done." He said returning to a magazine he had been reading.

I walked to the back of the library to the newspaper section and filed through until I found it. I took it out and set it on a reading table. I flipped through until I found the reference I had been looking for. The headline read:

Local man sees flying boy.

We always hear of crack pots trying to get a buck for nothing but yesterday a man by the name of Dean Bean Caught photos of a boy with wings. Who is this boy? Where is he from? Why does he have wings? Is there no explanation? I went searching for answers and turned up with nothing. I hope to one day find the reason this boy has wings but I doubt I ever will. He hasn't been spotted since and nobody got a good look at his face. We put here the most visible photo of the boy. If you recognize or get a good photo of him give us a call at 555-575-3590. We leave it up to you to get the truth.

I read the article and decided to find this man with the really strange name. I returned the newspaper and thanked the guy at the desk giving him a rather impressive smile if I do say so myself. He looked confused for a second and then smiled back at me. It looked sincere. I smiled again and walked out. I walked to a near by internet Cafe' and went to . I had to pay so I took another patrons credit card and used it and then put it back. It was only like 5 bucks. I looked through the listings and found two men with the name Dean Bean. Really?

I wrote the addresses down and left tossing a five dollar bill on the ground next to the guy who's credit card I used. He began to say something so I began to jog down the street. I got on the subway and headed to wards the first address. The first man was no man but a boy of six, Poor kid.  
And so I followed some directions to the second address given to me by a police officer who gave me the hebee-jeebies. I got to the man's house and knocked on the door. Nobody answered so I knocked again. A woman answered the door and when I asked for Dean she asked me to come in and offered me lemonade. I took it thankfully, forgetting that I hadn't eaten all day I was about to tear her hand off to get it. She sat me in their small but cozy living room and said he would be there in a minute. I waited uncomfortably. I don't like small spaces no matter how cozy they are. He walked in a moment later and I sized him up. He was tall and lean but he had a kind face. He had black hair and icy blue eyes. He sat across from me and asked what my business was.

"I was hoping you could give me some information about a boy you notified the news paper about."

"The boy with wings?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck. "I thought everyone forgot about that."

"Actually you would be amazed the research I had to do to find it. I need to know where you saw him and which direction he was headed in."  
I was leaning forward and almost twitching I was so close to finding him!

"No." I reeled. "What?!"  
He sat back and crossed his arms. "No. Not until you tell me what this is all about." I wanted to wring his neck. I had come so far and lost so much and all I wanted to know was a little bit of info about a boy he saw. I stood up and took off my jacket. I glanced at the walls and stretched my wings out. They both leaned back and gasped. I put my hands on my hips and repeated. "I need to know where you saw him and which direction he was headed in." They both sat there stunned for a minute. I leaned forward and snapped my fingers in front of them.

They looked at each other and then back at me. "They were real." He whispered. 'Yes and I need to find him so he can help me. Will you tell me?" I asked holding out my hand to shake. He shakily took it and we shook hands. I pulled him onto his feet and asked his wife to get a map. She brought it forward and I pulled my wings in. He looked like he wanted to protest but thought better of it when I lifted my arms to put my hair back. My muscles flexed under my skin and they were, not to toot my own horn BUT, impressive to say the least. He pointed to a place just south of. Nutley and said that he remembered seeing him flying towards the South. I could see that from the placing of the sun in the picture. It didn't look like city but he told me he was on a roof and his wife rubbed his back. I assume there was a story behind that but I was so excited about my lead that I didn't care. I thanked them and turned to get my jacket.

"Wait. Who are you?" He asked I thought back to that fateful night when I was first discovered and said one word. "Siren." I plucked a feather and gave it to him as a token.

I walked to the door and left.

-------------------------------------------------

----------------------------

----------

----

--

By the way incase you aren't aware. I messed up and put in here that she had a brother in the beginning but she doesn't. SO don't be wondering what happened to the brother and if he just ended up living at Ryan's house. Although that would make an interesting branch off story. Hmmmmm.


	10. Confessions and Coffee

________________________________________________________

----------------------------------

Hey everyone!  
I hope you like it and Review. I love reviews they make me smile and post ;)

I had directions to where he was seen last and I figured that if he knew he was seen then he would go somewhere seclude. I checked the map I bought in a gas station and saw that there was a national park not too horribly far from where he was seen. Flying anyways. I flew for a couple of hours circling the area but saw nothing. I landed behind an office building and cruised the sidewalks for a few hours. I got hungry so I popped into a restaurant called 'Le' Poisson' and got a seat next to the back door. Just in case.

I sat with the menu for a while before the waiter came over to me apologizing for the wait. I smiled and thanked him before ordering two milkshakes and two large platters of fish. He looked at me funny and sighed. "The young people now a days have such an appetite." My head shot up. "There was another kid in here who ordered allot?" I was nearly trembling. After a week of searching had I found him? "Yeah there's a boy over there who ordered a bunch of food also. I will bring your food when it's ready." He walked off after pointing over to a boy sitting with his back to me on the other side of the room next to a great big window. I couldn't see his face but from the contours of his back I could make out a slight irregularity from where he couldn't quite pull his wings in. Probably from the damaged tissue and scars. I shuddered. I would have to follow him. I couldn't approach him in a public place. A. He wouldn't listen to me and run. Or B he wouldn't listen and He would be too preoccupied looking for a way out to notice or remember who I was. I got my food a little while later and ate fast. He had gotten his food already and was almost finished. I stuffed myself and paid with the last of my cash, for the moment not wanting to wait for the credit card. I ran out the door after he left and saw him walking down the sidewalk. I followed him for a little while catching glimpses of his face before he turned to take a picture of a human statue and I got to see his full face.

It was him.

His black hair a little too long and hanging in his face. His broad shoulder tense from being around so many people. He was taller than me now by about four inches but he was also slightly smaller built than me. I didn't take that for face because I knew under his shirt were rip cord muscles that could kill as easily as it would be to turn on the TV. I walk up to him slowly giving him time to see me. I put my hands up to signal that I wasn't here to hurt him. His eyes got huge and he bolted. I sighed. I went after him at a slower pace. Keeping him in sight but letting him get a safe distance. I chased him for a little while before he ran behind a building and faced a brick wall. He turned to me, fear and anger in his eyes.  
I ran up to the entrance of the alley and stopped keeping a fair distance. I put my hands up again and sat on the concrete. "Why are you here? How did you find me? Did they send you?!" He was scared and he looked like he was just getting by. Now that I was here I didn't know what to say. Do I just tell him the truth or try and gain his trust first? I looked down at my hands for a moment not knowing what to say. "I need your help." I croaked not realizing that a surge of emotions had swept me up. "Why would I help you? You tore me apart on a regular basis. I know it was them but you could have fought against it. Like you did the last time. You could have protected me. FIVE YEARS I have had to live with constant pain whenever I fly. Whenever I twist the wrong way. You ruined me! Why in GOD'S name would I help you?!?!" He shouted. I had no reply.

I had started to cry so I wiped at my cheeks. "I never wanted to. They tortured me whenever I went light on you. They shocked me and injected me with things that made my blood boil and freeze. They ran me for days burning my feet if I slowed down. I tried to fight it." I looked up at him." I tried to save you. They gave me a smaller dose the last time. I don't know why but I am thankful for it. I fought myself. It hurt to hold back. It was like every vein was trying to break through my skin to get at you. I fought and I paid dearly for fighting." I stood and from where I was I looked him in the eye. "My mother and friend died. I was betrayed. I have been running. I have been trying to find you to say that I hate myself every second of every day because of what I did to you. I hate my guts. I don't know what they did to you at that place but I know what they did to me and if what they did to you was half as bad as what they did to me I am sorry. I tried to fight it. Every time. I would try and find some way to kill myself so I couldn't do it again. They would tranquilized me and tie me to a bed so that I couldn't. The ONLY thing I had was my mother and now because of me she is dead too." I tried to go on but I couldn't breathe I was crying so hard. My sobs cut off my oxygen and I crumpled to my knees cupping my face with my hands.

I don't know how long I was like that but I eventually felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up through my tears and saw him kneeling in front of me. His face serious like he was still on alert in case I attacked him. I couldn't blame him. He put his other hand on my shoulder and gave a light consoling squeeze. I broke down again. How? How could he console me after what I did to him? I didn't expect him to forgive me I just wanted him to hear me and know that I didn't mean it.

I eventually stopped crying and just sat there with my head down. Too ashamed to look at his face. He sat there with me. After a little bit he stood and pulled me to my feet. He lifted my head up to look into my eyes. He didn't look sad or like he forgave me but he looked like he understood what I had tried to get through to him.

"Let's get some coffee."


	11. Bullies and Truths

----------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------

-------------------------

-----------

----

--

Wow, One review. I am ashamed of you people. I have waited HOW LONG??!!! and I get 1 review. I am extremely sad right now. Depressed even.

This chapter isn't for all you spoot-heads who couldn't find the time to review, NO, THIS chapter is for "Brambleberry or Lionflight" The ONLY person who reviewed.

Weepweep

Sobsob

Sniffle

..................

.........

....

..

.

We had been flying for about five hours when we finally had to stop. I was so hungry it felt like my stomach was eating itself. Andrid spotted a restaurant and a dumpster. (When you are in hiding you don't worry about things like napkins or the fact that your food is coming from a dumpster. Your glad to be eating at all.) We spiraled down and landed in a few trees behind the place. We both checked for anyone looking our way or who might be a hunter. The coast was clear so we ran to the dumpster and checked for any leftover burgers and fries from the previous day. There were a few boxes so we grabbed them and ran for the trees. We quickly jump into the branches when we saw some people coming our way. We hid in the foliage and watched as three boys pushed a smaller boy into the trees. I could see where this was headed and so couldAndrid . His face said everything. He looked like a bird of prey about to pounce on an animal attempting to raid his nest. It was a dangerous look.

The bigger boys were all laughing and shoving the smaller kid farther away from the restaurant where he had any chance for help. I didn't know what to do. GetAndrid away from here before he killed someone or help the boy. I was at a loss.

I made a snap decision and fell from the tree. I landed on my feet scaring the boys who were pushing the boy. They twirled around to see who it was that was sneaking up on them. They saw me and started laughing. "It's just a girl. We thought you were someone else. Go run along before you find trouble." The one boy scoffed. I stood there with my hands on my hips and looked at my finger nails. "When are boys ever going to learn that girls are the stronger sex. Why don't you all just leave and forget about the boy." I said and looked at them through my bangs.

The biggest boy stepped forward motivated by the other boys cheering him on. He stopped right in front of my face. "We can do whatever we want, and that boy is none of your business. Walk away or I will make sure the trouble you find is painful." He smirked at his threat. I yawned. He brought his hand to my throat. I grabbed his wrist and twisted it until I heard a pop then headbutt him so he saw stars before I roundhoused him unconscious. I then stepped on his stomach on my way towards the other boys. "I don't find trouble." I grabbed a branch the size of a baseball bat and tore it off. "I am trouble." The boys ran over each other trying to get away, shoving the one they were bullying down so hard it knocked the wind out of him.

I dropped the brach and sat next to him. "Are you alright?" I asked asked as he sat up. He looked scared for a moment. "I am not here to hurt you. I came to help you. You might want to go home." He nodded and ran off.

Andrid dropped from the tree and just looked at me. "What?" He stepped forward: "You are not what I thought you were." I Shrugged. "A monster." He looked down at his shoes. "Yes." We stood there for a while before I broke the silence. "I figure we are somewhere around Omaha, We are still about three or four hours away from South Forks. We can either stop for the night or fly on." He looked up at the sky and then at me. "I think we should stop. I need some sleep." I nodded and we flew farther into the woods to set camp.

When we had a small fire going we heated the burgers up and ate. As we sat there in front of the fire I realized. What are we going to do when we get to South Forks? Where are we going to stay? What are we going to eat? Is there anything we can do About the Hunters and our situation? Will they continue hunting us? Will either of us ever really be happy again?

I had no answers for any of those. I always had Mom to make sure everything was set up and ready for us. She always bought food and made sure that we were well hidden from the Hunters.

I realized the first thing I would need to do is train Andrid in combat. He didn't know much and it was going to get him killed or captured.

I sat there pondering all these things not realizing that Andrid was watching me. "What are you thinking about? You look distant." He looked curiouse. "I was just trying to figure out what to do once we get there. And how I am going to train you." I was still thinking so I didn't bother to leave the last part out. "What do you mean "Train" me?" He was confused. "I mean that I am going to have to train you on how to defend yourself

against the Hunters. You have some skill but you need more trainging." I said trying not to offend him.

"I am not sure about this." I knew he still didn't trust me but he was going to have to learn or he wouldn't last. I felt bone crushing guilt for what I was forced to do to him but he had to be able to defend himself. "You have to know how to defend yourself. Not to mention if you do get caught you will need to know some things about breaking free. I know these things, and in order to survive running from the Hunters you will need to know them too." I had to get through to him. "I have survived just fine on my own." He said with narrow eyes.

I changed tack. I told you that we were running from a Hunter when my mother was killed." I tried not to cry."Well, I have been running from them ever since I was born and they found me. I had my mother to make sure they didn't find me and they found me. I made myself invisible in school and barely went out and they found me. You know how?!? There was a guy. He was in my school and one of the few people I knew and talked to. He came over to my house when I was leaving for a flight and I thought I could share it with him. HE turned out to be a hunter. They don't just hunt you, they find you and they make themselves a part of your life. Then they break you. You may have survived on your own running from place to place but there is only so many places to go in this world, and eventually they will find you and they will take you or kill you and then what? What was the point of running? Where will you be? On an autopsy table while they poke and prod at you." I was mad now. I put down my seventh burger and walk to some trees. I jumped from one branch to another until I was near the top. I sat ther for a minute trying not to punch the tree.

"Why do you really want to train me?" He asked flying up next to me. I turned to him and nearly shouted;"Because they should have trained you so I didn't hurt you so much. THEY shouldn't have made me hurt you in the first place but they did, and you didn't know how to stop me. I want YOU to know how to beat me, so that if they EVER take me and make me hurt you again you KNOW how to stop me!" My shoulders sagged. "I don't want to hurt anyone ever again except the monsters who made me in the first place. I couldn't stand to hurt you like I did ever aagain." I looked at the scars on his back and wanted to die. He reached out a hand but I jumped off the tree and flew away as fast as I could crying. I hated myself and wanted it all to go away. The pain for him, for Tiff, And for Mom. I hated that it was in me. It was so intense I couldn't feel anything else.

I landed on a large Popler far from our camp and broke down.

-------------------------------

----------------------

--------------

--------

---

-

Okay I don't nactually even care anymore. Just leave me a review if you like it or if you find some inconsistancy and feel like bringing it to my attention.


	12. Breakdowns And Training

New Chappy Hope you like it. Sorry it's been so long.

-----------------------

--

When you feel like the world is crashing down on your heart, what do you do? When all you feel is pain in every inch of your self, how do you make it go away? When you cry so deeply that when you stop you feel numb all over, how do you get the feeling back?

I sat in that tree for hours crying over all the sorrow and pain and ache in my heart. I remembered every moment I spent laughing with my mother and Tiff. I remembered every stupid argument we had. I tried to forget the bad times but when you try to forget all you end up doing is remembering them all the more.

My heart bled for all of those things. And I wished for the sweet release of death.

I don't remember when, but I became aware that at some point, Andrid found me and held me through my pain. My cries of agony and he cried with me. I think we needed to let it go. Get it out.

We fell asleep some time later but I woke up first. I was laying against his chest. My eyes were sore from my tears. I stretched and took off to find some food. When I got back he was looking for me. I landed on the ground and started dividing the takeout food I had "found" at a camp site. He saw and landed nearby.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked sitting across from me. I sat there a minute holding a burger before I put it in his pile and replied: "No. There aren't words for it." I continued dividing until we each had a sizable pile of food. We ate, packed, and took off towards our destination.  
We flew for a few hours before stopping to eat and got something to drink. Flying really takes it out of you. We took off again and continued West towards South Forks.

We were getting close now. We were maybe a day or two away from South Forks. We developed a sort of silent agreement to just get there and then think about all the things we had yet to do.  
I was lost in thought most of the time. Every once and a while he would snap me out of it for a food break. He was mostly just quiet. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. Maybe he was sick? I would ask when we stopped for the night.

We flew all day and stopped three times before we stopped for the night. We set up camp in silence and divided up the remaining food we had between each other. I gave him more and he gave me an odd look. "You have been really hungry today. I am not all that starved, you can have more." He gave me an odd look and gave me the extra. "I am doing fine. You can't starve yourself because of me. I won't let you." He set up his bed roll and lay on it staring at the stars. I did the same.

"When we get there are we going to commandeer a lodge or something?" I nodded and replied:" Yeah, I know of a lodge that we can use. I used to know someone who owned a lodge there and they don't use it this time of year. We can stay there for a few days and then we can scout out a better hideout. I know there are some caves in that area maybe we can use one of them." He nodded.

We lay like that for a while just looking at the stars." Will we ever really belong anywhere?" He asked. I had no answer.I had been asking myself the same question for years and now more than ever I didn't know. "I hope so." With that, we fell asleep.

The Next day goes much like the last. We eat, we fly, we eat, we fly, we eat, we rest, we fly, we eat, we fly, we camp. We are getting very close. I guesstimate we will be there by noon tomorrow if we get up at dawn. I want to stop. I don't want to keep going any more. I love to fly. It is so much a part of me. But, I don't like running away. I feel like a coward. I need to stop and think and prepare and I REALLY need to get even.

When we do finally get there I practically fall onto the porch. Andrid picks the lock on the door and we crash right in the living room. I have been sneaking him more food and now I am getting my dues. I am EXHAUSTED!!! Which is really not good. I can't be vulnerable right now. Not when we are on the run and who-knows-how-many hunters are on our tail. I dream of Mom and Tiff. I haven't allowed myself to think about them since my breakdown. I can't be like that anymore. I have to be strong. I will be in control. I have to be when we go against the monsters who are after us.

I wake up and Andrid is zonked out on the floor. In my haste to pass out I had taken the couch and left him with only the floor. He was so out of it that I was able to pick him up and put him on the couch without waking him. I raided the pantry and cabinets for anything resembling food and took half. I stuffed my face and downed two bottles of room-temperature water. I decide to take a look around and start my tour with the bedrooms. Slowly I work my way through the house until I find the master bathroom. SHOWER!!!!!! It Was HEAVEN!!!!! I must have been in there for two hours. It felt SOOOOO good.

When I came back down, wearing some of my acquaintance's clothes, he was just waking up. He looked around for a second before jumping to his feet in a panic. I put my hands up in and tried to calm him down. "It's alright we are at my semifriends house in South Forks. I put you on the couch when I woke up and then took a shower and changed my clothes. Everything is fine. We are going to be fine. Calm down." I was staying back and staying low in a submissive stance so he wouldn't freak out even more. He sat down on the couch and took a few deep breathes. Then he looked at me and nodded. I sighed and walked over the sit in front of him. We just sat there for a few minutes before I fell back and just smacked into the floor. What was I thinking? That all the answers would just come to me when we got here? That by some freak miracle everything we need to do is going be written on the wall? I groaned as he checked to see if I was okay. "What did you do that for?!? Are you trying to give yourself a concussion?!?" He checked my head as I lay there staring at the ceiling. "I don't know what I was thinking. Maybe that I am a total idiot who has no Idea what she is doing." I ran a hand through my hair and down my face. "I'm sorry. I just need a plan. I don't work well without one." I stood up and walked to the kitchen to splash some water on my face. I wiped it off with a paper towel and stood leaning over the sink. He came up behind me and started rubbing my neck with his hand. "I sort of thought the same thing. That it would just come to us. Maybe we should start with finding some food to last more than one meal." I shook my head clear and nodded. "Your right. Let's go."

When we got back we put the mountain of food on the table and started to put it in the cupboards. Then we decided to arrange the house in order so that we knew where everything was and where good escape routes were. We checked out the trees behind the house and found a good clearing for sparring. Then, when it was getting close to dark out we made a camp fire behind the back proch and roasted some hotdogs. "We should start your training tomorrow. I want you to be ready for anything and the sooner we start the better." He nodded and we went to bed early to get a good rest.

The next morning we showered and ate before walking out to the sparring ring we had made the day before. We started with the basics. Blocking a punch. I was punching he was blocking. Then we switched up. Every once in a while I would give him a pointer on how to hit harder or faster or more accurately. We did that for a few hours and then took a break. When we started up again later in the afternoon I showed him some kicks and ways to block them. As before, we switched up every hour or so. When we finished sparring we stretched. To make sure our muscles didn't seize up. Then we went for a flight. I showed him a few moves that help when being shot at from the ground. Flying up in a spiral and then diving at a 90 degree angle at over two hundred miles an hour. By the time we were done it was after dark. We walked into the house, grabbed some food, and collapsed on the couch to watch TV. I made it through my food and about half an hour of Television before I passed out. When I woke up I saw that he had once again slept on the floor. I walked into one of the bedrooms and grabbed the mattress. I brought it into the living room and flung him on the couch before setting the mattress on the floor in front of the couch and putting him down on it. I walked into the kitchen and made a bowl of cereal for myself, leaving the milk and cereal box out for seconds.

He walked in a minute later and sat with his head on his hands. "My back is killing me." He said into his arms. I giggled. "That's what happens when your out of shape." He gave me an evil glare and I smirked sweetly. He smacked my arm and I giggled. "All kidding aside, I know some stretches that will help keep you limber so that you aren't as sore when you get up." He looked at me through his hair. "As sore?" I gave him a withering look. "It's is going to hurt whether you do it or not, the only difference is the level of pain. I suggest you learn the moves because we aren't taking a day off. We have to stick to training every day. I won't go easy on you either. I am simply offering to make it a little less uncomfortable." He looked at me a little darkly. I realized what I said and cringed. "I didn't mean that I am going to hurt you on purpose. I just meant that some of the workouts are strenuous and I don't want you getting hurt because your stiff." I picked up my bowl and put it in the sink. I bent over the faucet and took a deep breath. "We are still in preliminary training. I will not fight you hand-to-hand until I am 100% positive your ready." I turned to face him. "I sware." He was still watching me with his seagreen, piercing eyes. It was like he was reading my whole being with those eyes. He stood and walked over. He put his bowl in the sink next to mine. "I believe you." He put his hand on my shoulder.

Then my body was on fire.

-----------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it's short but I have a ton going on in my life right now and I don't have the time to post more right now. I will try to get another one up soon.  
..............................


	13. Help!

Hey, Wow.

It has been a REALLY long time since I wrote last and I feel really bad about it. I have been suffering from depression and need some really spectacular ideas to help me snap out of my mental funk so I can continue to write my story that I started with the intent to make awesome.

I will give every person who sends me an idea a vertual kiss. PLEASE!!!! Send me some suggestions.


End file.
